


I Forgot

by SavageDarling



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: F/F, Wedding, bridesmaides, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: Elle forgets something important about weddings and proposals. Really this is just a small fluff piece of one of my favorite pairings ever.
Relationships: Vivian Kensington/Elle Woods
Kudos: 46





	I Forgot

“Five bridesmaids.” Elle doesn’t even look away from the hand Paulette is currently painting nails on. 

Vivian glanced around and straightened her back. Who was Elle talking to? “Who, may I ask, is getting married?”

Elle giggled and turned to her finally. “Us silly.”

Vivian’s mouth sat agape as she fiddled for her purse. She pulled out her small, black planner. Did she forget about proposing? How could she have forgotten about proposing? When had she done that? Had Elle done that? 

“I’ll have to have Margot, Serena, Pilar, Brooke, and Kate. That means you’ll have to have five as well, groomsmen or bridesmaids is fine.” Elle was giving her that adorable smile. The one that told Vivian she was not asking something, she was telling.

However, Vivian was at a loss for everything. Maybe she had dropped into an alternate universe that would explain what was happening. “When did we get engaged?” 

Elle stopped smiling for a moment and furrowed her brows. “I haven’t proposed to you yet?” 

Vivian wanted to say, ‘obviously not or we wouldn’t be having this conversation.’ Instead, she said, “Elle you want to marry me?” 

Elle pulled her now dry nails towards her as Paulette slowly stepped away. Elle stood and walked over to where Vivian was siting near the front door. She pulled the taller woman to a standing position. Elle pulled a box out of her jacket pocket and opened it to Vivian as she said, “Would you maybe want to marry me?” 

Vivian smiled as she leaned down to place a small kiss on Elle’s lips. “Of course I will. Although I have to admit that was not the best proposal Elle.”

Elle smiled as she wrapped her arms around Vivian. “It was better than the last time either of us was proposed to.” 

“You are not incorrect,” Vivian sighed. “So I’ve got Enid, Whitney, Emmett, my sister, and my brother. Will that suffice?” 

“I’m not a huge fan of your sister,” Elle said with an eye roll. “But yes, that will suffice.”


End file.
